


Comfort and Need

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shades of meaning</p><p>Season Three: Remnants</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort and Need

The room reeked with the smell of sex and sweat. Will breathed it in, feeling his heartbeat slowing, his breathing returning to normal. Jack's body was heavy over his, slick with sweat and come. He moved, slipping out of Will, making Will hiss in loss and slight discomfort. It had been too long since they had done this.

The bed shifted as Jack got up. Will kept his eyes closed as he listened to the sounds of Jack cleaning up and dressing. His body ached in a pleasant way, sated and weary from the sex and the mission with Sydney to Gratz.

Opening his eyes he glanced at his watch and swore. His plane back to Wisconsin left in little more than an hour. Scrambling out of bed he reached for his clothes.

"You could stay here." Jack's voice was even, expressionless, belying the fact that just minutes ago he had been buried balls deep in Will, pounding into him hard and rough, his face contorted with need and pleasure.

"Why?" Will tugged on his pants and zipped them up. "You were the one who told me the Witness Protection Program was safer than staying with the Agency."

"You told Sydney you were through running. What would be the point in returning as Jonah? That identity may already be compromised." The tone of his voice was still detached.

With quick, efficient movements, Jack did up his tie and slid into his jacket, once again taking on the appearance of an impeccable, well-dressed businessman. Of course, appearances were deceiving. Will had learned that lesson the hard way.

"And of course the only other reason to stay would be for Sydney." Will slid his shirt on, feeling how it rubbed lightly over a bite mark on his shoulder.

"Of course. She missed you. She needed you very much when she came back."

Of course. There would be no other reason to stay in LA except for Sydney. And Jack had only needed comfort when he had slammed Will against the wall, his mouth hard on Will's as Jack stripped them of their clothes.

"I'll think about it." Will donned his jacket before heading for the door. Jack followed him, making sure the door was locked behind them. There was a car waiting nearby to take Will to the airport.

"You do that."

Will didn't look back as he got into the car, even though he could feel Jack's eyes on him.

Of course it had only been for comfort when Jack had slid into him hard, making them both moan.

What comfort Jack needed, with Sydney alive, Will didn't know, and wouldn't ask.


End file.
